The Last Thing He Told Her
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha can't say 'I love you.' It was the last thing he told her. oneshot.


*****Author's note: hey guys, my new oneshot, and this time it is a oneshot. Not a twoshot, I assure you, I have to finish my other one. Lol. I hope you like it! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**The Last Thing He Told Her**

"I love you," she said.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Me too." He always said that instead of those three words. They've been together for months, when she first told him she loved him. He never said it directly though. He couldn't say it to her. It felt like a goodbye. He didn't want it to be the last thing he told her. Not again.

When Kagome told him those words, he felt like she was leaving. Or he was going to never see her again. Those words scared him.

It was amazing how three little words could mean so many different things. Family, love interests, and… goodbyes. For Inuyasha it was the last. He didn't want to say goodbye to Kagome. Those words, he wished he could tell her though.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, looking at him, with a faint sadness in her eyes. "Why is it that you can never say it back to me?" she demanded. "I've never heard you say 'I love you.' Not even once!"

"Heh. It's got nothing to do with you," he told her, looking away. He got up and jumped into a tree. It was so frustrating, not wanting to say the words, but wanting to at the same time. He was caught. He had no idea what to do. Utter those three little words, and possibly never see her again, or never say them, never get them out into the open. Never have her know how he actually feels. He bet Kagome thought he didn't love her.

Inuyasha didn't look down at her. He just sat there, listening to her leave, in his thoughts. His memories. He hated his memories, they were all painful. Especially the memory of the last thing he told her.

She was sick. He didn't know she was dying, she never told him she was sick.

_She was putting him in bed, it was night time. She tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. _

"_I love you," he told her before she left. _

"_I love you too, Inuyasha," she told him. "Goodnight." She smiled at left the dark room. _

_He woke up the next day, and she was still in bed, and she wasn't breathing. She was gone._

"_Mother!" he yelled. He didn't know what to do. _

He closed his eyes. The damn memories wouldn't go away. And he couldn't tell Kagome he loved her because he felt that it would be a goodbye. She'd be gone too.

'I love you' were horrible words in his memory, because it was the last thing he told her. His mother. She never said 'See you in the morning' like she normally did. She knew she was going. And she let those be his last words to her. Now he was afraid to tell anyone else that, even if he felt it. He could not utter the words, for fear he'd loose someone else, like he lost his mother.

Those painful words, were the last thing he told her, he never knew he wouldn't say anything else. 'I love you' was the last thing he told her. She knew she was dying too. She just said goodnight. She knew she wouldn't see him the next day.

It was the last thing he told her.

He didn't want it to be the last thing he told Kagome either. He wouldn't be able to bare it if another person he loved died. His mother, Kikyo. Not Kagome too. She was off limits to death. He'd fight death for her if he had to. He'd keep her alive if it was the last thing he did.

But that still didn't mean he'd tell her those three words that might sentence Kagome. He wouldn't do that to her. He would never do that to her.

He heard her walk back to the tree.

"Inuyasha, please come down from there. I don't want to have to 's' word you," she said. "Please?"

He looked down at her. "And if I don't?" He didn't want to come down. He didn't want to talk about.

"I'll make you," she told him. "Please?" She looked so desperate for him to come down, she was really worried about him.

He sighed, and jumped down. "What do you want?" he demanded. He didn't really want to talk about what he knew was bound to come up.

"I want you to talk to me," she told him. "You never tell me anything." She looked at him with a sad expression, and put a hand on his arm. "I want you to tell me things."

"Heh," he mumbled. He knew this was coming. He knew the first thing she was going to ask him about too.

"Start with why you never say 'I love you'," she said.

Their friends started to walk to them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and ran into the forest. He stopped when they were far from the village, and high in a tree. He didn't say anything for a long while.

"It was the last thing I told her," he mumbled so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"Told who?" she asked.

He looked at her, not saying anything. Then he looked away. He couldn't say it, he had a hard time telling people things.

Kagome thought about it. It couldn't be Kikyo, because he talked to her after she came back all the time. He never saw his real mother again, and Kagome guessed that must be the 'her'.

"Was it your mother?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She gave him a worried look. "It was your mother." She put her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha."

"Everyone that I cared about died," he growled. "I'm not letting that happen to you." He put his arms around her waist. "I'm not saying goodbye to you," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

She did though. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him. "And you won't let me die."

He smiled. "Never," he promised.

"Then why can't you tell me?" she asked quietly. "Is it that you don't-"

"No!" he said quickly, then he spoke slower and softer. "No, I do, Kagome. I swear. But, I just... _can't_. I don't want to say goodbye. Ever." He pulled her closer, resting his head on hers. He couldn't say it. He thought about saying it, and the words got caught in his throat. Those were the last thing he told his mother, the last thing she heard him say.

Wasn't it better for her to hear those three words from him last? She died, and she could keep playing those words in her head, wherever she was.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "It's not goodbye. I'm not sick, we're alone, and high in a tree. Nothing is going to happen."

Inuyasha knew this, but he couldn't say it.

Kagome saw this. "Inuyasha, I love you," she said. The waited for about a minute. "See, nothing happened."

Inuyasha sighed. It was the last thing he told his mother, but it sure as hell wouldn't be the last thing he says to Kagome. He was going to make sure of that. "I... l-love you, Kagome," he mumbled. Then he waited for something to happen. He'd wait for days if needed.

Only to be sure it wasn't the last thing he told her.

******Author's note: hey guys, yeah, it's kind of short, but meant to be that way. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
